


Spread the Southside Queer

by sweetpeaspodsquad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ships are just mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaspodsquad/pseuds/sweetpeaspodsquad





	Spread the Southside Queer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kneeshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/gifts).



Sapphire, Emerald, and Camille were glaring darkly out into the distance. Well actually it was Sapphire and Emerald glaring; Camille was still their little shy gem that isn’t as tainted with anger and vengeance and violence like the other two.

The reason they were glaring? _Oh, Jazz Towers and her bff Ariel had the nerve to walk up to Emilia earlier that day at Pop’s and goes, “I heard the Pride Festival is happening this weekend. Are you going? You’re bisexual right?”_

_And when Emilia rose a brow and nodded in confusion to their question, Ariel follows up with,_ _“So you’re gay, but scared of coming out properly?”_

_And it took Sweet Pea’s and Fangs’ arm around them at that moment to keep Sapphire and Emerald from lunging out of their seats. Not to mention, Jughead and Joaquin both holding down Toni._

_Ariel causally flicked her dark brown hair over her shoulder before she switches her gaze between Toni and Emilia._ _“I don’t really believe bisexuals exist.”_

_“And I didn’t believe you could be anymore of lowlife bitch, but you proved me wrong,” Emerald scowled while Sweet Pea tightened his arms around his girlfriend who was getting close to just throwing one of Sweet Pea’s spare switchblades at them._

_Jazz scoffed but before she could say something, Sapphire muttered out darkly with the promise of slow torture and possible murder, “If you don’t walk away right now, I cannot and will not be held accountable for my actions.”_

_A glance at the girl showed how unnaturally still she had gotten but the glint in her eyes was enough for the two girls to hurry and walk away._

_Camille turned towards Emilia and Toni, “Don’t listen to them. We don’t care that you’re bisexual because you’re still our darlings either way.”_

_The two girls smiled lightly at her, “Thanks, Cam.”_

_Emerald had drawn the girls into a conversation about what they were planning to wear to the festival, but Sapphire sat back and watched them with appraising eyes. She knew something was up. She just didn’t know what._

Now the other three gems were standing outside of Toni’s and Emilia’s rooms of the Kingpin. Technically, the Kingpin is not only their group name, but its also their hangout spot. In the east wing of Stone Manor is where all of them stay. Sapphire gave them their own rooms to stay in. They also have their own kitchen in that wing alongside full baths. There’s a game room and a theatre room. There’s a gym or them and a ballet studio for Emilia. A huge library to satisfy Emerald’s love for reading. There was another room for Toni’s photography and Jughead’s writing.

Basically, anything that Sapphire thought they’d like, she added it.

Camille sighed sadly. She hated that those girls made her friends feel bad and now the two of them don’t want to attend pride. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up just in time to see Sapphire storm off with her phone to her ear.

Emerald jumped and looked moving to go after her, but Camille grabbed her arm and shook her head. Whatever Sapphire had plan, it was best to leave her to it.

\--

It was nearly an hour later when Sapphire came back. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she had a bag filled with boxes. She didn’t even spare Emilia and Toni’s rooms are glance before she was pulling Camille and Emerald into one of the bathrooms. She made each girl sit on the edge of the bathtubs before she pulled on some gloves and a face mask.

“We have to support our gems and not let bitches like Jazz and Ariel keep them from feeling comfortable and happy with who they are,” she pulled out hair dye and let the towel drop from her head to show that it was already bleached.

Emerald and Camille shared a smile before they reach out and got started.

\--

It was nearly three hours later when the three of them emerged from the bathroom. Sapphire’s dark brown hair was now an ombre of blue and purple. Camille was now sporting pink and purple locks. Emerald refused heavily of putting any shade of green in hair and instead went with the shades of all the gems.

Sapphire helped Emerald curl her hair while Emerald braided and fixed Camille’s into a bow.

“Alright, go to your rooms and get dress. And somebody text Pamela and tell her to that they start setting up,” Sapphire told them as she set to picking the lock on Emilia’s door. The last thing Emerald and Camille heard as the door swung shut was Emilia’s scream of shock and a loud thud, so they could only assume that Sapphire tackled the girl.

Emerald and Camille shared looks before walking into their respective rooms. Emerald shot off a text to Pamela and jumped when she heard Emilia screaming coming from the hallway.

_“SAPPHIRE LET ME GO!”_

_“OH, SHUT THE HELL UP!”_

Emerald laughed before looking at the shirt on her bed. It was a beautiful white shirt with the straight ally flag. It had the words _EQUALITY IS NOT A SIN_ written across it. Emerald smiled widely before slipping out of her clothes and changing into the shirt. She threw on a pair of black shorts and her signature lipstick and emerald bracelet then walked out of room.

Camille was staring teary eyed at the shirt on her bed. It was baseball jersey with the Asexual flag across the back of it with the words _MY SEXUAL PREFERENCE IS NOPE_ fitted around it. She couldn’t believe that Sapphire remembered. Most people just assumed that because she was with Jughead that she wasn’t asexual, but Sapphire remembered and her fluttered with joy and she was overwhelmed with emotion.

She turned when she heard her door opened to see Emerald looking in before the girl rushed over and engulfed her in a huge. “Sssh, Cam. It’s alright. We all know, and we will forever love you for who you are.”

Camille let her tears free and cried into Emerald’s shoulder absently thankful that she wasn’t wearing makeup to ruin the white shirt. Once she calmed down a little, Emerald helped her up from the floor and messed around with her makeup while Camille changed into her shirt yet kept her white shorts on.

Back in the bathroom, Sapphire had stuffed a towel in Emilia’s mouth before starting to do the girl’s hair. Emilia took a second to calm down before she stared in confusion at the sight of Sapphire’s newly dyed hair.

Sapphire ignored her questioning glance before showing the boxes and bottles of hair dye for her to choose from. Emilia’s eyes watered and Sapphire’s eyes widen. They were still working on her comforting skills. Saph took a step back towards the door and started playing with her phone.

“Millie, if you’re going to cry, I can like go get one of the other girls,” she stated weakly forcing a smile on her face as she continued to walk back towards the door.

Emilia shook her head mutely before fanning herself to calm down. “No, no. I’m okay. Its just- I- thank you, Saph.”

Sapphire smiled turned more genuine and she beamed brightly at the girl. “So, are you ready?”

Emilia nodded her head as Sapphire walked back over and set to work.

\--

One hour later, Emilia had newly dyed pink and orange locks. Sapphire cleaned up the bathroom before walking out. They paused at the sight of Camille and Emerald standing in the hallway before Camille rushed forward and engulfed Sapphire in a hug. Sapphire immediately flailed before tensing and awkwardly patting the girl on her back.

“Okay, Cam, can you let go. Yes, I’m awesome. You’re awesome. We’re all awesome. Can you let me go? I’m getting uncomfortable.”

Camille let her go but Sapphire still gave her a smile before she walked over to her room door. She grabbed the shirts that had been placed on her bed. She slipped on her own straight-ally shirt and paused for a moment to think if she should’ve worn a bi-pride shirt. Hers read _NOT YOUR BODY. NOT YOUR BUSINESS._ Sapphire shook her head. There was only a small handful of females that she’d have sex with and they were in the Kingpin with her. She was more interested in men. But who knows, sexuality is a fluid thing. Maybe by the time the next pride come she’d be a full-on Lipstick Lesbian. She didn’t care as long as her friends were okay and supported than she was fine even if she had to tear down the world to get equal rights. She was okay.

She walked out of her room and went over to Toni’s door and picked the lock. She slammed the door open and casually strolled in throwing her pink pixie her own shirt.

“Come on, loser, we’re going to Pride.”

And then she’d turned around and left as Toni stared after her with wide eyes. She looked down at the shirt and noticed Bisexual Flag and the _Bi Furious_ symbol over it. She rose a brow in the direction that Sapphire left in before changing out of her pajamas and into the shirt. She pulled on some ripped white skinnies before leaving her room to find Sapphire.

But the sight she comes to see is all the other girls standing in the hallway with newly dyed hair and Emilia walking out of her room with her matching _Bi Furious_ shirt except on the back she also had _Lipstick Lesbian._

Sapphire smirked before grabbing Toni and Emilia’s hands and pulling them down the halls and eventually out of the Manor. They all walked outside to see Fangs’ car but the boy in question was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Pup,” Emerald asked looking around for her boyfriend. Her jaw dropped as she watched Sapphire walk around the car and sliding into the driver’s sit.

“Joaquin went to Pride with Kevin while Fangs and the others decided to have a guys’ night and promised to catch up with us for rest of the festival tomorrow,” Sapphire stated as she turned the car. She frowned at them when they didn’t move before rolling her eyes.

“Do I have to say it again? Get in, losers, we’re going to pride!”

\--

They heard them before they saw them. Somehow, Sapphire had managed to turn all the whole Southside into a pride festival and invited everyone out. Emilia even saw some Ghoulies out there and that’s how she knew that Sapphire was serious about this.

A makeshift stage had been set up and video of Demi Lovato’s _Really Don’t Care_ was playing. Emerald saw Fangs’ little brother, Puppy, running around with Sweet Pea’s little brothers in all white. MJ had paused before giving Sapphire a hug and boldly giving her a kiss on the lips.

Sapphire’s eyes widen before she started laughing, “MJ!”

“You look really pretty, Sapphire. I told you those shirts would look good,” the young boy stated before he was running after his friends. Sapphire was still smiling in amusement when she turned around to the other Gems.

“Well come on? Let’s go have fun!”

They all spent the rest of the time having fun walking around and enjoying the different set ups everyone had. The Gems just couldn’t believe that in a span of six hours Sapphire managed to have their whole side of town look like an actual Pride Festival.

Everything was incredibly beautiful, and Sapphire dragged them back near the stage where the triplets had performed an incredible rendition of _And I Am Telling You_ and _Listen_. The boys sang with, so much passion and Sapphire didn’t hesitate to climb up on the stage and engulf them in hugs when they were finished.

She motioned them off to Grammy and Mama Sweets both of who were chatting it up with some ladies wearing the demiromantic and aromantic flags.

Everything was just so wonderful. Emilia had tears streaming down her face and Toni could feel herself tearing up. Sapphire tensed and backed up slightly at the sight, but both girls tackled her into a hug before she could go anywhere.

“Um, girls?”

“Thank you for this Sapphire,” Emilia stated, and Toni echoed the sentence.

“You girls know I’ll do anything for you all,” Sapphire replied sincerely even as Emerald and Camille joined in on the hug.


End file.
